1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manually operated skill toys, more particularly, to manually operated maze toys for moving one or more game objects to desired locations.
2. Description of the Art
There are many maze game toys which have been patented. Some of these devices use barricades around which must pass the game object to get to a finish location, whereas other devices utilize openings or tunnels through which the game object must be maneuvered. Further still, some maze game devices utilize manually operated controls to help facilitate the movement of the game object.
The present maze game device requires the single or combined manual operation of game controls and concurrent tilting or orientating of the device to facilitate the movement of a game object through the toy.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a maze game device which presents movable tunnels which must be orientated in correct positions to facilitate the travel of a game object to a desired location by the manual operation of single or combined game controls.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a maze game device which requires the correct movement and orientating of tunnels and the tilting or constant orientating of the device to facilitate the movement of the game object.
A further object of the invention is to provide a maze game device which requires different combinations of manual operation of game controls to facilitate the movement of the game object.
Another object of the invention is to provide a maze game device which allows the user to determine the progress of the game object through the toy visually or by touch, or both.
A further object of this invention is to provide a maze toy which is economical, durable, and challenging.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying description and drawings.